


Hat's Off To An Oyster Girl.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Tipping the Velvet (TV), Tipping the Velvet - All Media Types, Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Male V Female...Nan's P.O.V.





	Hat's Off To An Oyster Girl.

Men, tip their hat's with a glad eye  
Wink as you pass them by  
I felt nothing deep inside.

Men, assume girl's are interested  
If I tried, then I pretended  
Surely, not what God intended?

Then all at once, I saw a show-stopper!  
My heart missed a beat, this felt proper  
He was a she, a rose flew to me, no stopping her!

Then, feelings so unbelievable  
Suddenly became, conceivable  
No more deceit, real and achievable!

A double act-  
A lover's pact-  
No fiction-true fact's!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tipping the velvet, has nothing whatsoever to do with hats!  
> (A discreet reference to oral sex.)


End file.
